Bikes
riding the Yellow BMX.]] Bikes are one of the simple vehicles that Jimmy can ride. BMX bikes are unlocked as Jimmy passes levels in Shop class. Other bikes can be purchased from the bike shop or found around town. List of BMX Bikes Jimmy earns BMX bikes for completing levels in Shop class. The bike he receives from class can be found in the garage. Completing successive levels in Shop causes the old bike to be replaced by the new one. BMX I The first bike that Jimmy unlocks. It is lime green with a front orange-and-blue five-spoked wheel and an ordinary tire at the rear. This bike can be found in racks around town. It is unlocked in the garage after passing Shop 1. BMX II Another basic BMX that is dark yellow in color. It is the standard bike used in races. The bike is unlocked in the garage after passing Shop 2, except if Jimmy doing bike races without bringing his regular bike. The game's data files refer to this bike as the Retro BMX. BMX III A green BMX with yellow trim, and a white metal plate attached to the front. It is only available if Jimmy has passed Shop 3. BMX IV A blue BMX with white trim. It is only available if Jimmy has passed Shop 4. This bike can jump higher than the BMX V. BMX V A red BMX with an orange flame pattern. It is available after Jimmy passes Shop 5. It is the best bike in the game and the only bike that is faster than the moped. On the side is a conDUCT decal; incidentally, conDUCT is the brand name of a red hoodie that can be purchased from Worn-In. Other Bikes Jimmy can either purchase other bicycle models from Shiny Bikes or find them around town. These bikes have poor jumping ability, and if they are stolen, cannot be stored in any garage. Aquaberry Cruiser A blue bike with silver trimming. It possesses good speed and handling but little jumping ability. The bike is used frequently by the Preppies and occasionally the wealthier townsfolk. This model can be bought from Shiny Bikes. '70s Bike A 70's model bike. Average in all abilities. It is red in colour. This model is used frequently by the non-clique students and occasionally the townsfolk. Girls' Bike/Delivery Bike Usually silver with a tinge of green with a flower basket on the front. It is the slowest of the bikes and has little jumping ability. Jimmy rides one of these when he is on his Paper Route. The non-clique students, both female and male, can be found riding them sometimes. Mountain Bike A bike whose performance improves if it is ridden off-road. It is dark blue. Racer By far the fastest bike; however, it has poor handling and virtually no jumping ability. It is available in either red, blue or brown. It can be found parked in different spots around town, but rarely can be seen riding around. Category:Bully